Avada Kedavra Eyes
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un Os de Ladylookslikeadude. Des personnes pensent à un certain traître aux yeux Avada Kedavra. Harry/Voldemort évoqué


Titre: **Avada Kedavra Eyes**

Auteur : Ladylookslikeadude

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : K+

Personnages: Harry/Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Dumbledore.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Ladylookslikeadude

Résumé de l'histoire: Des personnes pensent à un certain traître aux yeux Avada Kedavra. Oneshot.

_**Avada **__**Kedavra Eyes**_

Ronald Weasley avait honte. Même si les autres - ce qui inclué Hermione - lui avaient assuré qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait juste été un peu moins jaloux, juste un peu plus attentif à lui, ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Harry lui-même lui avait confié que cela avait été sa propre décision, bien qu'il est dit ça avec beaucoup plus d'agressivité que tous les autres.

Harry… non le _Bourreau_ lui avait dit qu'il **allait** avoir une mort indolore grâce à son attitude protectrice envers ses amis durant la troisième année, celle de la cabane hurlante, quand ils pensaient que Sirius Black était à ses trousses. Il allait avoir une mort indolore quand d'autres non parce qu'il avait été un vrai ami mais il n'était pas autorisé à rester en vie puisqu'il avait finalement cédé face à sa jalousie lorsqu'Harry avait eu le plus besoin de lui.

Alors oui, Ronald Weasley avait honte. Il avait honte du fait qu'il ait été trop occupé à rouler des pelles à Hermione et la harceler pour qu'elle le laisse recopier ses devoirs pour ne pas avoir remarqué les signes révélant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry … merde, le Bourreau, était horriblement de mauvaise humeur et il avait commencé à monter dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour penser. Cela aurait dû être d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il avait un jour dit à Ron : « J'y monte pour contempler la mortalité, et plus que ça, ma propre mort. »

Il ne l'avait jamais raconté à Hermione parce qu'elle se serait totalement déchaînée. En parlant d'Hermione, Ron espéra qu'elle survive, ou sinon, meurt d'une mort non douloureuse comme il était sur le point d'avoir. Les mangemorts sans noms ni visages tirèrent sur lui et il ne lutta pas, les suivant engourdi. Il m'a dupé, nous a tous dupé, Ron réalisa avec une effrayante clarté. Il observait Harry qui recevait un long et passionné baiser du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, le Bourreau nous a tous trompé, pensa-t-il, en voyant la lumière verte brillant au bout de la baguette. Il nous a tous trompé avec ses yeux Avada Kedavra.

Hermione Granger avait l'air plutôt indigente lorsqu'elle fut projetée face à Harry puisqu'elle refusait de lui donnait le respectueux titre de Bourreau. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de le supplier puisqu'elle savait que cela serait inutile. Elle le regarda juste avec dégoût pendant que le Mage Noir lui donnait un baiser passionné.

Si cela avait été un tout autre couple elle aurait dit que c'était romantique, mais comme cela n'était pas le cas, elle ne le dit pas. Elle leur jeta à tous les deux un regard haineux, et ensuite, en ignorant avec assez de fermeté les conseils de tout le monde, elle leur cria qu'ils étaient écoeurants et à quel point ils devraient avoir honte d'eux-mêmes, en leur disant comment cela allait à l'encontre de la Bible.

C'était là où Harry, assez brutalement selon son avis, l'interrompit. Il souriait moqueusement pendant qu'il disait : " La même Bible qui dit que l'on ne doit pas laisser les sorcières vivre?" Elle a bafouillé misérablement avant de parvenir à prononcer une version confuse de 'ce n'est pas la même chose.'

Il arqua un sourcil avec amusement avant de lui tourner le dos, de se mettre à genoux devant son maître et … (ndla : n'ayez pas l'esprit aussi mal placé !) de mettre sa tête sur ses jambes, puis il ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes il eut l'air d'être endormi. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus distraite par la présence d'Harry, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressemblait à une version plus âgée du Tom Jedusor qu'Harry et Ginny avaient tous deux décrits.

Il était extrêmement beau, mais il y avait une aura purement maléfique autour de lui. Bien que - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître, même si c'était dans son propre esprit - s'il avait eu l'air à moitié aussi gentil quand il était sorti du journal, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui en un instant, probablement aussi fort que ne l'avait été Ginny, si ce n'est plus. Elle regarda Harry et réalisa, peut-être pour la première fois, que ce n'était pas seulement Ron et elle-même qu'Harry avait trahis depuis si longtemps.

Harry avait trompé tous les professeurs, Dumbledore inclus. Par l'enfer, il avait même berné Rogue et il avait été un putain d'espion ! Alors oui, Harry les avait tous bernés, tous trahis avec ses yeux Avada Kedavra.

Ginny Weasley haïssait Harry Potter et ce damné Mage Noir qui lui avait volé son affection pour elle. Oui, tout le monde se demandait encore où ils avaient pu échouer sauf elle qui avait senti que ce n'était pas eux mais Harry qui avait fait l'erreur.

Elle avait été assez sévèrement punie pour avoir exprimer CETTE opinion personnelle et c'était la première fois qu'elle pût se rappeler d'avoir été engueulée par son, si clément et relax, père. Elle fût jetée face à Harry par un Mangemort insignifiant et inconnu. Au moment où elle reprit ses repères, elle cria de rage et attaqua. Il la para facilement et ensuite dit durement : « On m'a toujours enseigné de ne pas frapper les femmes, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que tu comptes. »

Il lui rendit ensuite la monnaie, en la faisant claquer contre le sol marbré. Elle recracha un peu de sang hors de sa bouche et il sourit sadiquement alors qu'elle faisait des commentaires sur la décoration trop serpentine.

Au lieu de devenir furieux comme elle s'y attendait, ils ont en fait ri. A vrai dire, Harry a rit en premier puis les yeux de Voldemort eurent l'air de s'assouplir légèrement, juste légèrement, et Ginny réalisa avec sursaut qu'il se souciait honnêtement d'Harry. Elle avait toujours pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait volé Harry pour s'amuser, elle n'a jamais pensé qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Ginny fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle réalisait que si Voldemort, un Mage Noir, tenait à Harry alors qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Harry de désirer, voire peut-être aimer, un mage noir.

Cette pensée l'effraya plus qu'elle ne voulu l'admettre. Elle repensa avec nostalgie à son dernier rendez-vous avec Harry, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle. C'était juste un pique-nique romantique sur le bord du lac mais Harry l'avait traitée comme s'ils étaient au Ritz. Il l'avait touché si tendrement, de manière encore si hésitante, qu'elle était furieuse à l'idée qu'il caresse quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se satisfaire d'elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de laisser les adultes livrer le bon combat ? Ils étaient seulement des enfants, pourquoi Harry voudrait-il sortir et risquer sa vie juste pour sauver une gamine ? Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, nous avait-il tous bernés ? Pourquoi avait-il trompé Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et Rogue? Pourquoi nous avait-il tous trompés avec ses yeux Avada Kedavra ?

Albus Dumbledore regarda calmement Ginny se faire frapper par le terrible sort vert, le sort qui se reflétait dans les yeux du tueur. Il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi ils le forçaient à observer ceux dont il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment.

Il ne tenait qu'à un seul, Harry, et il était celui qui faisait ça. Il secoua sa tête tristement alors qu'il repensait à ce jeune garçon beau, généreux et tendre dont le futur avait paru si lumineux.

Pourquoi était-ce les meilleurs et les plus lumineux qui devaient toujours sombrer dans la Magie Noire ? Oh, Mademoiselle Granger était certainement brillante mais elle était juste un rat de bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas la capacité nécessaire ou le pouvoir magique pour utiliser son esprit de la bonne manière et elle était trop arrogante selon lui.

Finalement il reconnut, seulement pour lui-même, qu'Harry avait berné tout le monde qui se souciait de lui avec ses beaux, doux et faussement tendres yeux Avada Kedavra.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort regarda tendrement son bien aimé tuer le dernier d'entre eux, le vieux Dumbledore. Il s'était apparemment ennuyé parce qu'il a juste soupiré et murmuré "Diffindo" et laissait le vieil homme saigner à mort sur le sol. Il sourit et embrassa son amant alors qu'il regardait ses bien-aimés yeux Avada Kedavra.


End file.
